Searching
by Ongaku Neko
Summary: A year ago I woke up in my brother's arms as a pure blood vampire. Today, I search for my forgotten memories of when I was human.


I came up with this idea because of my one shot called Forgotten. I wanted to actually work with a plot of that idea because it was too good to just pass up. The actual story here is completely different from the one shot so you don't need to read that first. I hope you enjoy it!

Just to let you know, if you like Kaname then you might not like this story at all. I really dislike his character so he isn't going to portrayed as the nicest guy but I don't plan to bash him outright or make him a villain because that just seems a little to cliché for me.

**Title:** Searching**  
>Author:<strong> Ongaku**  
>Genre:<strong> Romance**  
>Series:<strong> Vampire Knight**  
>Pairing:<strong> Zero/Yuuki (Added Aidou/Yuuki)

**Summary:** A year ago I woke up in my brother's arms as a pure blood vampire. Today, I search for my forgotten memories of when I was human.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight.

**Searching – Chapter One**

* * *

><p><strong>Tick. Tock.<strong>

The sound of the clock on the wall was annoyingly loud.

**Tick. Tock.**

The thing wasn't even suppose to be a loud clock. It was just a simple wall clock.

**Tick. Tock.**

Yuuki's eye twitched to the rhythm of the clock.

**Tick. Tock.**

She was tempted to throw her book at the thing. She didn't understand what was wrong with her but for some reason she was in a foul mood. The clock never bothered her before but today it was like a clear reminder of just how quiet it was. Which only made her remember how alone and bored she was feeling.

It was amazing how depressing it was living underground where no outside noise could reach. Her brother made her stay there for her own protection, telling her that there were bad people out there that wanted to kill her.

She didn't think he was lying but she hated feeling like a caged bird.

She had told him that once and he had gotten the saddest look on his face. That was when he told her that someday he would let her out, once she had gotten a little more use to her vampire instincts.

He had a point so she smiled and thanked him. He patted her head gently and then kissed her on the cheek. The reason why she wasn't use to her vampire self was because she had lost five years of her memory.

It was strange. She had woken up, covered in blood and in her brothers arms, not knowing what was going on. The air was cold and snow was falling gently against her bare feet. She blinked up to him and smiled, knowing exactly who she was but then she look at her hands and her legs and her chest and noticed that everything had gotten much bigger- well maybe not everything. She later decided she was doomed to always have a very small chest.

She gave her brother a questioning look and he told her he would explain it to her later once he got her to a safer place.

Right away he brought her back to the house that use to belong to their parents. They had kept her hidden just like Kaname did now because they didn't want her uncle to eat her. He had already killed one of their kids. At least that is what Kaname told her. She didn't fully understand because she thought she and Kaname were her parent's only children. The mood had gotten a little dark when she asked him to explain so she let it drop and figured he would tell it to her when he was ready.

Once they got comfortable he sat her down next to him in front of the fire and held her lovingly. To most people, being in love with your own brother and being expected to procreate with your brother would be a disgusting thing, but to the pure bloods it was nothing unusual and was actually weird if they didn't. Their parents were sister and brother as well, so it didn't really make her uncomfortable.

He began to tell her that the last five years of her life she had been living like a human, attending a regular human school. She looked at him with amazement and asked him how that was possible. He said her mother sacrificed her life to change her while her father sacrificed his life to protect her from her uncle.

Then he took over and protected her from afar. It was only when Yuuki's uncle had found her that he decided to wake her back up and bring her back into hiding.

The thing he was surprised about was the fact that Yuuki had lost her memories as a human just like when she had lost her memories as a vampire while she was pretending to be a human. He didn't expect that at all.

Strangely enough -even though Yuuki couldn't remember much- learning was rather easy because it was there but she just couldn't pull it out without some help. It was also crazy how much her muscles remembered things she did as a human even though her mind couldn't.

Yuuki figured that out when she was trying to walk down the staircase with a book on her head for balance. She had lost her footing and almost fell down the stairs but she somehow knew how to flip and land on her feet to keep from causing any harm. It was really freaky and exciting at the same time.

She always hoped that her memories would come back someday. She was curious about what she was like as a human.

A year had past of being in hiding and being forced to learn about the vampire culture. She still had a long ways to go but Kaname always complimented her for her quick learning.

The one who usually taught her was a bubblier vampire named Aidou. He was very nice even though he messed with and teased her a lot. He would never do that in front of her brother though. It wasn't so much that he was scared of her brother but more that he respected him a lot and idolized him.

When it came to Yuuki he would even forget to put Sama after her name. Yuuki didn't mind, he felt more like a friend that way. She asked him about her life as a human but he was just a tight lipped as her brother. He was probably told not to say anything. She could see in his eyes that he really wanted to.

Yuuki didn't know if it was looks of pity or something else but as soon as she would notice he would turn away quickly and change the subject as if nothing had happened.

**Tick. Tock.**

Getting tired of listening to that sound Yuuki got up and was about to head to her room when the door opened up.

Kaname walked in with something in his hand a warm smile on his face.

"Brother!" She ran up towards him to give him a hug.

He laughed and patted her head like usual. "Yuuki, this is no way for a pure blood to be acting."

She pouted. "I know brother but since it is just us it should okay, right?"

"Of course it is. You know how much I adore you just the way you are."

Yuuki smiled brightly and look at the thing in his hand. "Brother, what is that you are holding?"

He handed it to her and she took it with excitement. "It's for you, a little gift from the outside world."

Yuuki opened it quickly wanting to know what it was. She always loved when he brought her gifts. Her room was filled with them. She opened it up and saw it was a beautiful bracelet.

Yuuki's eyes went immediately down to her wrist to look at the bracelet she already had on.

"Its beautiful brother, but I already have a bracelet."

He walked over to the sofa and took a seat, patting the place next to him, beckoning her to follow. "You can always have more than one bracelet, besides don't you want a change from time to time?"

She took his offer and took her seat next to him. "I suppose you are right." She hugged him and gave her thanks even though she was feeling a little bit sad. She wasn't sure why. The bracelet was something she was wearing when she woke up in his arms. It was something that linked her to her human life. It was understandable to that point but for some reason the thought of taking it off actually hurt her heart.

Yuuki knew her brother was just trying to be nice but she couldn't help but think that it was his subtle way to get her to take it off. He had mentioned for her to take it off a few times in the past but she wouldn't do it.

Yuuki wanted to ask him what the bracelet meant, but she had a feeling that – even if he knew – he would probably never tell her. He always looked at it with a scowl on his face.

"I've got some great news for you."

Yuuki looked up at her brother's face in wonder.

"If you are good then you will get a chance to go outside next week."

She jumped off the sofa in surprise. She couldn't believe her ears. She wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming but she refrained. "Really?"

He nodded his head and Yuuki jumped up in excitement.

"I promise to be the best little sister ever!"

"That's good to hear. The place I will be taking you to will be your first appearance as a pure blood vampire. There is a soiree being held in our honor."

She listened to him eagerly. It sounded like so much fun. She just couldn't wait.

"Thing is, you will have to be very good because a lot of important people will be there including the vampire hunters to keep things in check."

Her smile dropped off her face when he mentioned the vampire hunters.

"Why are there going to be Vampire Hunters there?"

Kaname undid the first button on his shirt to give himself a little more comfort. Yuuki was probably the only one who ever saw him this way, which almost made her smile come back.

"It's their job. They are just there to make sure nothing happens between the vampires or in case a human happens to come by. You don't need to worry, just steer clear of them and they will do the same."

**Tick. Tock.**

_Stupid clock._ - Yuuki thought to herself. She couldn't believe it was still bugging her. It was like it was now laughing in her face at her luck. "I understand brother. I will be good when we go."

"I'm glad. Now go to bed. I'm still surprised you are up at such a late hour."

Yuuki nodded her head and walked to her room even though she wasn't the least bit sleepy. All she could do was think over and over about how much fun the soiree and getting to go outside was going to be.

* * *

><p>"Yuki! Are you almost ready?"<p>

Aidou yelled at her from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just finishing up." She rolled her eyes at him. Just a second ago he was acting like the most polite thing ever. Then her bother left to finish up some business before the party.

Yuuki opened the door to her room and stared at Aidou. He looked even more handsome than usual. He was dressed in a nice suit, without a single wrinkle in it. His hair was done nicely and he held himself in a manner that would make you fall over if you knew his true personality.

"You look very nice today Aidou."

He puffed out his chest and the image was gone. "Of course I do! I always do! I don't compare to Kaname-sama though!"

She laughed slightly to herself. Sometimes she thought his love for her brother might be larger than hers.

She was about to walk away when he stopped her. "Wait." He walked around her, inspecting her outfit and shoes. His head nodded in approval. If this was anyone else she would have called him a pervert but he was just making sure she looked good for a pure blood. He was very good about his job. "You pass."

Yuuki sighed in relief only to realize she must have been holding her breath without even realizing it because all the tension left at the moment.

Her dress was simple but elegant. It was pure white and went down to the floor. It had a simple cut around the top that showed some of her chest but didn't reveal any cleavage – not that she had much to show. There was a small white bow tied in the front just below her bosom and to add to the dress she wore a choke pearl necklace that wrapped around her throat twice and a head band that was white and had white beads on it. In the back it was ruffled to make it look fuller.

At first she was so against the idea of wearing so much white but her brother was the one who bought the outfit for her, saying it would be the perfect kind of outfit for everyone to first see her in. She was afraid of looking like a marshmallow though.

Yuuki thought it was kind of funny how a vampire would be wearing such a pure color and so much of it.

As she walked towards the door that would lead her to the part of the house that wasn't underground - she stopped and took a breath. Aidou didn't say anything as he opened the door for her and then motioned for her to go on.

Her heart was pounding so hard that she could hear it in her ears. She hopped it would go away soon because she had no idea if it showed up on her face.

The upper part of the house was decorated a little fancier than the underground. She supposed it was for appearances. The pure bloods were all about appearances it seemed. She guessed it made sense since they were sort of like royalty, just without any real power.

Her brother stood at another pair of doors - doors she knew would lead to her freedom outside - so she quickened her pace but not in an obvious way.

"You look lovely my dear Yuuki."

He took her hand and kissed it lightly. She blushed slightly even though she had been living with him for a year she was still a little embarrassed by these antics, especially when Aidou or anyone else was around.

When he was about to let go of her arm a jingle could be heard. He pulled down her gloves and saw the bracelet he hated.

"Yuuki."

His voice was calm but she could tell he didn't approve.

"I'm sorry. I tried to take it off but I just couldn't do it."

Yuuki looked away in shame and turned to see Aidou, but he wasn't even looking over at them. She had no escape.

"Yuuki, could you please put on the bracelet I gave you instead?"

She wanted to fight him but she also didn't want him to tell her she couldn't go so all she did was nod her head.

Kaname asked Aidou to go and get it and he went without any hesitation. Yuuki thought it was lucky how he got to escape from time to time.

"Yuuki, please don't be angry with me. I just don't think that is appropriate for where we are going."

There he goes again, being all mysterious about why she shouldn't be wearing it. Saying it is bad for her but not telling her why. It was frustrating!

Aidou returned shortly and handed the bracelet to her brother. He took her wrist and began to undo her other bracelet. Her heart dropped when the clasp let go and it slithered off her wrist and into his hand.

"I will get it back, right?"

"Of course."

She felt a little relieved but not completely because he didn't look her in the eye when he said it.

The new bracelet was a little bit heavier and felt kind of gross on her skin. Still, she smiled at him and thanked him for his help. He opened the door and held out his arm for her to take.

Aidou walked ahead of them to open the car door and let them in.

Yuuki thanked him but he said nothing and she felt a little sad. Kaname then told her she didn't need to be thanking everyone so easily or they will look down on her.

She cringed. She really had no idea how to act like royalty.

It reminded her of the time when she started to cry for no reason in front of Aidou. He scolded her and told her it was unheard of for a pure blood to cry in front of others. She felt like she was being punished for something she couldn't remember and so she reminded herself never to do it again.

The ride to the party was quiet. Yuuki stared out the window in awe. Even though she had seen it in pictures and from that one time she was out before being thrown back into her cage, it was still amazing. She wondered how many people actually took these sites for granted. The sun was barely up since it was late evening but it wouldn't have mattered because of the tinted windows.

After about an hour of driving, their car stopped in front of this run down building. Yuuki turned to her brother with a confused looked on her face.

"It's a secret place for Vampires, the nice part of the building is underground."

She sighed at the thought of having to be underground again but at least this time it would be in a different place with a bunch of new people.

Aidou opened the door for them and Kaname stepped out first and waited for Yuuki to put her arm around his again. As they walked in Kaname reminded her of how she should act. She nodded like a good girl but the truth was she was sick of being told that. Just because she had lost a lot of memories didn't mean she couldn't hold on to new ones from the past day.

The building they were walking inside looked condemned. It was dingy and full of dirt and dust. She was surprised that the high class vampires even walked through such a place. She supposed that was the point though. No one would expect a huge party of vampires to be happening there. Then again, if people believed that vampires were like the ones in the legends they just might.

Yuuki suppressed a bit of a giggle to herself at the thought.

When they finally reached the doors to the party Kaname stopped her to take one last look at her.

"This is it."

"Hai, Kaname."

He had told her not to call him brother inside the building so when she used his name he smiled at her in approval. Then the big doors opened up announcing their arrival.

Immediately every eye was turned on them. Yuuki started to feel a little overwhelmed but she remembered all the lessons she had over the year and kept a still face. She greeted many of the higher class vampire's as politely as she could even though she wasn't allowed to take their hands or bow in return. It felt so weird. It was no wonder they didn't really like the pure bloods.

The music playing was wonderful. So soft and beautiful, if there were any errors in it there was no way for her to know but she was pretty sure it was being played perfectly.

A few people were dancing on the floor but most of them stopped to come and greet them. Yuuki wished they would just continue to have their fun but it was a party for them after all so she dealt with it.

However, she could hear the whispering of the vampires behind her back. She didn't like it but she didn't blame them, she was a surprise after all. Having a pure blood they knew nothing about just appear all full grown like this was something to gossip about. Still, she felt like she was being looked at like food, just like her uncle who couldn't decide wither to eat her or marry her.

A shiver went down her spine so she turned to look around the ballroom to take it all in.

That is when she met his eyes. They were stern and startling with grayish-purple orbs. Her heart began to pound even stronger than when Kaname had taken off her bracelet. It was almost as if it was screaming at her to remember something.

She wanted to walk up to him and talk to him but his face showed that he wanted nothing to do with her. His glare was full of hate and disgust and she wondered why. Most of the vampires there at least pretended to like her.

"I see you spotted your first vampire hunter."

Kaname took her by surprise a bit when he whispered that in her ear but she did a good job of hiding it. Suddenly it all made sense as to why he would be looking at her that way. Still, she couldn't feel fear for him like she thought she would from meeting one.

"He is the most dangerous one so stay away from him. He might even be the next head of the vampire hunters."

Yuuki looked one last time at the hunter and gave him a slight nod of her head and then turned her full attention back to her brother. She didn't want to just pretend like she wasn't staring because that would be rude.

* * *

><p>After a long time of doing her greetings she turned her attention back to that vampire hunter. He wasn't looking at her this time, but instead he was staring intensely at the other pure blood there - Sarah.<p>

She was smiling at him in a way that made her skin crawl. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she knew it couldn't be good. Sarah wasn't known for having much tact. At least that is what Aidou told her. He made her swear never to tell anyone he told her that. She remembered how pale he had gotten after accidently saying that out loud.

Just when she was about to turn away – because she couldn't stand seeing them together anymore – a gasp was heard and everyone's attention was on them because the vampire hunter had his hand on Sarah and was treating her roughly.

Feeling a bad fight was about to happen, Yuuki rushed over to the scene as gracefully as she could. When she reached them she gently placed her hand on his arm and looked up at him.

Immediately her heart flipped at the touch even though it was through her glove and his sleeve. It almost burned but not in a bad way. She nearly forgot what she was doing until she noticed his angry glare on her.

"Don't touch me you filthy vampire." She almost backed down. The look and the words hurt a lot and she had no idea why. She wanted to cry but Yuuki held her ground and composed herself instead.

"If you let go of my precious guest then I will no longer touch you." she let her voice be smooth but emotionless.

He let go of Sarah right away and jerked his arm away from her grip.

"Thank you." Yuuki then took Sarah away from the scene but watched as he stormed off.

"That boy looks so delicious." Sarah said as she gently licked her lips. "I would love to make him mine."

"Sarah-sama, please don't say stuff like that."

She smiled at Yuuki playfully. "Ohhh, I'm being scolded, how scary."

This woman made her really uncomfortable. She had no idea what she was truly thinking but she knew it couldn't have been good. Even if she was a pure blood like her she had many years on her and probably saw her as being out of line. She couldn't stand to listen to her talk about that man in that way though.

Kaname walked up to Yuuki and pulled her to the side. "Yuuki, what did I tell you about drawing more attention to yourself?"

"I know but I had to do something to keep it from getting bad out there." she looked him strongly in the eyes, not wanting to back down.

To her surprise he smiled. "I should have figured that no matter how much time or how many memories you lost you would stay the same."

It was the first time he ever brought up her past as a human. It was small but it gave her some slight hope. Yuuki was happy to know that whatever she did she would have done in the past as well.

"I've got to go and talk to a few important people so enjoy the party and be good." Kaname pecked her lightly on the forehead and then walked away.

She was a little glad that she was going to get to be on her own for a while. She searched around the ballroom to look for that young vampire hunter and wondered if he was doing okay.

She couldn't find him, which made her spirits drop. She grabbed her hand that had touched him and cradled it near her chest. She could still feel the warmth from him so she decided to try and look around the other rooms. It wasn't like she could dance without her brother and just standing there being gawked at wasn't really appealing.

Surprisingly there were a lot of rooms. Yuuki couldn't figure out how they dug such a huge hole in the ground without being found out. It was kind of creepy in an amazing way.

Yuuki walked quickly down the hall, not having a clue where she was going until she came across a cracked door. She peaked inside and was happy to see the vampire hunter. She was about to go right in when she noticed it looked like he was in pain, holding on to his arm that she had touched. She wondered if it was okay for her to still go in or if this would be crossing some line that she had yet to find out about.

She watched as he suffered and was about to turn around and run away - maybe look for some help for him - but then she heard a click and a jingle and she noticed a gun was pointing in her direction.

"What are you doing here vampire?"

He spit out the word with such disdain, almost as if it was a bad word that would rot his mouth if he said it too many times.

His gun scared her. She learned from Aidou that the vampire hunters had weapons that could kill them easily, even a pure blood. She couldn't believe how much power they had.

"Um, are you okay?" Yuuki gulped and prayed he wouldn't shot her because it seemed he had a short temper. She wasn't even sure why she felt the need to go and find him.

"It's none of your concern. Leave."

She was just about to turn away when she noticed his purple eyes were now blood red. Yuuki was in shock, this vampire hunter was a vampire himself! It was unheard of.

"You're a vampire?" She took a step inside and tried to make her way to him slowly.

"Get away!"

She stopped at the sudden outburst. His pain seemed to be getting worse so she was desperate to help him now, even with the gun pointing in her direction. "I can help you. Do you need me to get you some blood tablets?"

He said nothing but she saw him cringe. Then she noticed a bottle in his hands that was nearly empty now, a few of the contents spilled on the floor. He already had some and had taken a lot by the looks of it, yet he was still suffering like this.

That was when Aidou's teaching starting to come back to her. It was the lesson about the classes in vampires. There were the pure bloods, the top of the list, then there were the aristocrats, which had some powers though not nearly as strong or as much as the pure bloods. Next came the common class vampires and last were the D class vampires, which are vampires that were once human.

Suddenly, that fact that he was a vampire made perfect sense. If he had once been human then it was no wonder he really hated vampires even more, especially pure bloods since they were the only ones that could change them. Yuuki's heart felt heavy. She couldn't believe her own kind would do such horrible things to a human.

Aidou told her that the blood tablets didn't really help the D levels. Their bodies would reject them and make them sick at times. Yuuki could tell that was happening to his man right now.

She knew this was very dangerous and very wrong but the only thing she could think of would be to let him drink her blood. She was a pure blood after all so she thought her blood could make his pain stop for a long time. She took off her glove and ripped her smooth skin with her own nail. It wasn't really appropriate but Yuuki knew he wouldn't just bite from her neck, he would rather kill her. She figured the smell of her blood would make him not be able to resist.

"If you want, you can drink some of my blood."

Yuuki held out her wrist as he looked up in surprise. She thought for sure he was going to take it but before she knew it she was crushed up against the wall with his hand around her neck, pressing rather hard.

"How dare you do this?"

His eyes were on fire with rage. It made the red stand out even more.

Yuuki struggled to get air grabbing on his arms in hopes of getting him to let go. She was a strong pure blood but he was a really strong vampire himself. She thought briefly about trying to control him but for some reason she felt like that would not work on him.

"You think I would fall so low that I would want to drink a pure bloods blood? Do you even realize what you have done? How many vampires did you think you just got stirred up with this smell?"

He was right. She had completely forgotten about all the other vampires not to far away. They would smell her sweet pure blood and get all excited. Not only that, but her brother would be very angry.

Sure enough her brother came storming in and threw the young vampire hunter off of her and flying into the wall. He was about to go towards him to finish him off but Yuuki grabbed his arm and pleaded for him to stop. He halted and looked at her with a shocked face.

"What did he do to you?" He looked at her wrist and kissed it, making the wound close up quickly. She thought it was kind of pointless because her own powers would have done that just fine.

"Nothing, I just wasn't thinking and scratched my wrist. It really wasn't anything." Kaname could tell she was lying but he said no more.

Yuuki walked up to the vampire hunter and noticed his neck. It held the same pattern that was on her bracelet. She was surprised by this and then she noticed it was on his gun as well. Suddenly the bracelet was becoming clear to her. It was a tool for the hunters. No wonder her brother hated it. Still, for some reason she felt it was something more. Something that had her connected to this man who hated her guts.

"I'm very sorry." Yuuki bowed to him even though she was told not to do such a thing.

Then she turned to go meet up with her brother. "Brother, I really want to go home now."

"Of course, anything you want."

Her first time out of her cage was filled so many things, but the most exciting part was meeting that vampire hunter and tomorrow she was going to ask Aidou all about them.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued.<p> 


End file.
